


Long Time No See

by fridgehorror



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swap, the cyclum comic but reversed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridgehorror/pseuds/fridgehorror
Summary: A new reign has begun.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Long Time No See

William clutched his spear, sitting atop a log beside a near roaring firepit. His eyes drooped, his head lulling to the side. Blinking away sleep, he yawned, looking off into the distance. The sun was setting, birds were settling into their nests for the night. It was quiet and peaceful. He yawns again, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. It had only been so long since he had been thrown back into the Constant since his time on the Throne. William shuttered, sighing as he watched the fire ebb and glow before him. Focusing on that was much better than thinking about the damned evil piece of furniture.

It had toyed with his mind, shown and told him things he never had known before, twisted his own physical appearance. For a time he was just like the man who had trapped him here. He scowls, his newly adorned claws gripping the spear tighter. Glasses drooped from his crooked nose, he silently pressed them back up as he watched the night slowly fall. Shadows loomed over his shoulders, casting a dark glow onto his alchemy engine, the presihatitator beside it and the single crockpot across from them both. Eyes peered from the darkness, watching the man, waiting for him to doze off and abandon his fire. Not tonight. He silently added another log, watching the flames catch and eat up the material. Sighing wistfully, William sat back, lying his spear across his lap. He leaned his head against his hands, hunched over himself, tiredly observing. His eyelids drooped, the man basically giving in to sleep - 

A crack of a snapping twig caught his attention. William got up, spear in hand, flashing it at whatever loomed behind him. The edge of the spear near caught the throat of - a person? He blinked once or twice, recognizing the figure to be none other than someone he had presumed dead. Still dressed in a fine black suit, red tie, the works of what he wore before being dethroned. 

Percival. 

William pressed the spear closer, face scrunching up. 

"I thought you were dead." He snapped.

The man flippantly pushed the spear head away from him, rolling his eyes. "You should know better than anyone else that nothing stays dead here. Including me."

There was an annoyed noise as Percival moved the spear away, and William placed the end of it against the dirt. Still in hand, but not raised. "...Why are you even, er, here of all places?"

"I'm not the person you should be asking." He replied, placing more pressure on one leg than the other, shrugging. "If anything, I should be asking how you got off the throne. By any means, that means there's a new ruler, or They just really didn't like you. I wouldn't be surprised." 

"Watch your tongue."

"Why should I? It's not like you could keep me dead." There was a mischievous light in Percival's red eyes. Something that read more chaos than malice. William scowled. "Look, if anything, we should be working together. Not going at each other's throats with spears."

"And why would I want to work with you?" William folded his arms, and cocked an eyebrow, awaiting an answer. The former scientist pulled a book from his suit jacket, showing it off like a prize. 

"With this I'm sure we could work a way into getting out of here. I just need a little help." Percival said, tucking the previous book back into hiding. He looked back up at him, grinning, holding out a hand. "How about it?" 

"Yeah. Sure, pal. Another deal with a demon. Real excited for that." William turned away, spear in hand, returning to the dying fire. He ignored Percival, throwing another log onto the fire. It sputtered at his feet, and William slumped to a sitting position. The man was old, and for all he knew, overall useless. He didn't quite care if he had turned his back to him. 

The shadowy figure followed behind him, peering over his head to look at the hodgepodge of a base William had set up. 

"Quaint."

"And?" He didn't look at the man as he fed a stick into the flames. "I haven't been here long."

"Really? Stars. I wouldn't of guessed." Percival crouched beside him, giving the man a cocky smile.

"Don't look at me." William said, scooting away from the other, a near disgusted look on his face. "Actually, rather, don't touch me either." 

William sat silently, scowling. The ex-king wanted to be friendly, and he wasn't going to take the bait. The magician stared off into the darkness, now wide awake, hyper aware of the presence beside him. Williams own breathing was unsteady, anxious and a little heavy, but Percival's seemed to be nonexistent. He wouldn't be surprised if he didn't have to breathe. That's probably what you get when you become a demon. Was he even a demon? He sure was in his book. William peered over his shoulder at Percival, sitting on his knees, likely waiting for the night to pass. He'd let him stay that long. Then off he went, if he liked it or not.

Percival shuffled his suit jacket closer to himself, quietly grumbling about something. William didn't quite pick up. He didn't care to. Silently, the magician got up from where he sat, striding over to a few shoddily put together chests. He plucked a handful more logs from inside, setting them beside the firepit for tomorrow's use. Closing the chest, William looked over his shoulders watching Percival, although not looking him in the face. 

Red eyes flickered to look up at William, but shift to somewhere else. He was fumbling with something between his fingers, and William watched with apprehension that it was something bent on harming him. Only a few moments passed before he realize he was just toying with a button on his suit. 

He sighed. 

The taller man plopped himself down on the opposite side of the fire, holding his head in his hands. Percival shouldn't have any power over him anymore, not with how the Throne worked. But he still couldn't help but feel the scientist was going to harm him with anything he could get his hands on. He didn't trust him. And yet, he just looked like a scrawny man in a tacky suit now. That's all he was before, except with shadow magic. A scrawny, egotistical man in a tacky suit. William rubbed his forehead, gloved hands coarse against the dry skin. He raised his head, watching the ex-king across the firepit, just keeping his hands preoccupied. The magician cocked his head, but said nothing. 

Day would be here soon and he could be rid of Percival, and get back to his own life.

**Author's Note:**

> I was convinced to post this after my friend wrote two whole fics for the au today
> 
> I had more chapters planned but I'm not certain I'll be finishing them


End file.
